


My best suit

by turva_auto



Series: Formula 1 [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb is on a mission to make it last for eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My best suit

**Author's Note:**

> “Paskapuhetta, olet kaunis mies tänään.“ - Bullshit, you are a beautiful man tonight.
> 
> “Moi.” - Hi
> 
> “Kaipasin sinua.” - I missed you
> 
> rakastan sinua . I love you
> 
> “Tuletko miehekseni?“ - Do you want to marry me? or Do you want to be my man?
> 
> “Joo!” - Yes (slang word)

> **The shirt collar was uncomfortably tight against his throat, but he knew it was going to be worth the reaction he got when his partner saw him in a suit for the very first time.**

 

It had took Sebastian all his courage to ask Kimi out tonight. They were dating for a far while but today he wanted to make the final move. It had took him ages to arrange everything, at some point he ended up asking Britta for her skilled help, because he was too busy with races and visits to Milton Keynes, getting the last fixes on his Red Bull Suzie, to make it even better and more competitive on track. All the briefings had worn him out and coming home to a pile of even more work wasn't actually putting him into a pleasant mood. Kimi had noticed it already that he wasn't getting enough sleep but Sebastian had assured him it was nothing. It was more than anything and worth the sleepless nights. He adjusted his tie and glanced into the mirror one final time.

There was no going back now. He had to do it.

The fabric of the shirt was scratching on the sensitive skin of his adam's apple, not really helping him to ease the tension as he closed the button of his black jacket, turning around in the slightly uncomfortable loafers as he faced a proud smiling Heikki, who gave him a thumbs up.

“No worries, you are going to manage just fine.” the Finn assured as they left to the car waiting outside.

“I'm afraid I may end up making a total fool of myself.” Sebastian mumbled, the nerves evident in his voice as he checked the pocket of his trousers for the little box he had hidden there, just to make sure it hadn't got lost.

“Paskapuhetta, olet kaunis mies tänään.“ his old physio smiled and patted him on the shoulder gently as he held the door open for Sebastian to get into the car.

“I'm not beautiful!” Sebastian pouted fiddling with the tissue in the pocket of his jacket.

“Let Kimi decide.” Heikki chuckled and closed the door, watching the car drove of to the restaurant.

The past weeks had been nerve wrecking for all of them, Sebastian had been more moody than anything. He was an annoying little brat all along, not really sure what to do about his excitement. At first the team had been laughing about him, as Britta finally gave in and told them what their driver was up to. Of course asking your long term boyfriend to marry you, wasn't something out of the unusual, but in case of Sebastian it could have easily been a drunken idea after all. Nevertheless the young German was not in the mood for any jokes on his costs, he took it really seriously. He had spent most of the past 3 years with Kimi in secret and after his wife divorced they were having a rough time, but Seb had been there for him all along. Left alone the fact that it wasn't such a tragedy anyway, they finally could enjoy their time together.

The press was clueless since Seb was still meant to be with Hanna, but that was only a really good working cover up. Hanna was his best friend since school and she was the first to find out that Sebastian actually fancied men instead of women, overcoming the shock she was more than glad to support him. Seb still remembered how many nights he had been whining at her about how hot Kimi was and how much he was craving for him. She had giggled about his dreamy descriptions of the man he had fallen for and to all the plans Sebastian made up to get what he wanted. Thankfully he and Kimi got along well and had become friends rather quickly, soon realizing they were looking after more than that.

The driver gave him a sympathetic nod through the review mirror as he pulled up in front of the exquisite swiss restaurant where Seb had reserved a table for the night. The palms of his hands were bathed in cold sweat as he got out, his legs turning into jelly as if he was about to face a death penalty.

-Keep going!- he tried to tell himself as he approached the front door, his loafers making no sound on the expensive looking rolled out red carpet, even though he was dragging his feet as if they would weigh a ton.

\- Why didn't I choose sneakers over loafers - he reasoned with himself as he forced a nervous smile on his lips.

“Good evening Mr. Vettel.” he was greeted as he entered the large glass door, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the soft warm glow of light in the inside and the warm breeze. He hadn't been aware of approaching winter outside, but it was an overwhelming feeling as the warmth swept over his tense body.

“Good evening.” Sebastian forced the words out, his throat suddenly feeling raspy as he followed the waiter to the table. A little golden card was placed in the middle of it, leaning on a not lit red candle, with a clear handwriting saying: Reserved for Vettel/Räikkönen. The staff knew what to do and served him a glass of water first as he fidget on his chair waiting for Kimi to show up. His hands were clamped around the glass in front of him as if his life would depend on it. What if he wouldn't show up? What if he said no? What if Sebastian couldn't get the words out? All those questions were raising his heart rate to a limit as if he would be racing Spa grid with top speed.

“The waitress in charge for only his table approached silently nodding over to the entrance. Kimi had just stepped in a rather awkward but yet unimpressed expression on his face as his coat was taken. Sebastian shuffled to his feet, trying to not trip and fall over as he hesitantly straightened out his jacket, smoothing the fabric with the tips of his shaking fingers.

Kimi followed the lead to the table a slightly frown on his face, wearing a comfortable dark blue jeans and a simple black polo neck without any details, the fabric not too tight but outlining his broad shoulders. His hair was combed backwards, slightly curly at the ends were the blonde strands reached his shoulders. Sebastian almost drowned in the merry beauty of Kimi's long hair. But was soon knocked back to reality as the Finn looked at him in awe, the ice melting of his features as the all so familiar green eyes scanned Sebastian waiting for him at the table. His foot slightly crooked aside, one hand hidden in the pocket of his suit bottoms. The other clenching onto the dinning cloth of the table.

“Moi.” Sebastian mumbled, trying to fix a point next to Kimi's left eye to avoid losing focus.

The Iceman gulped down heavily, eyes growing wider as he stopped in front of his nervous boyfriend.

“Seb.” his name rolled easily from Kimi's slightly parted lips, making it sound ever so special as if the Finn's mouth was only made for pronouncing this one word.

A shy smile found it's place on Sebastian's lips and he traced an unknown pattern into the expensive carpet with the tip of his loafers.

“Wow. “ Kimi muttered, still not able to catch up with the reason of Sebastian's unusual dressing. The smile grew wider with the compliment and Kimi chuckled awkwardly.

“You know, you wouldn't need to dress up as princess Rosberg tonight to impress me.” he joked, his voice rougher at the end of the sentence. The young German flushed an embarrassing shade of pink in return and slapped his hand down on his loved ones arm with a pout on his lips.

“Kimi!” Sebastian giggled, leaning in to steal a soft kiss from his lips. Kim smiled, feeling Seb's soft lips caressing his own gently.

“Kaipasin sinua.” Seb whispered softly, his breath ghosting over the older guys face.

“You gorgeous hot looking little thing, you.” Kimi hissed, biting down on Seb's lower lip before letting go and taking a seat, with a quick look around the room. But no one did notice them, since the table was slightly separated and blocked from view. Seb took his seat opposite Kimi, one hand in his trousers playing with the box, the other next to his plat, finger's gently touching Kimi's.

The waitress approached silently, placing the beverages on the table and leaving them to themselves again. She wouldn't serve the starter until Sebastian had made his move, that's what he had ordered. Kimi frowned but sipped at his coke, ignoring the glass of champagne. He raised a questioning eyebrow in the younger lads direction, Seb blushed even more trying to gather the thoughts rushing around his mind.

“What's going on?” Kimi mouthed, sounding more sceptical than he had intended to.

“I...well I had a reason to ask you out tonight.” Seb leaned forward, closer to Kimi so he wouldn't need to raise his voice. Kimi's facial expression was unreadable.

“Uhm.” the Finn hummed in confusion, urging his boyfriend to go on.

“I...you know we've been seeing each other for so long and...” Sebastian sighed. When he had practised his little speech in front of the mirror it was all fine, now he was so nervous, words failed him. Kimi was giving him one of his looks, that was saying: Are you rambling again?

“Well and you know I love you so much. I just love you and always loved you and rakastan sinua...” Sebastian stuttered.

“Seb?” Kimi smiled. “I love you too. You know that. So what is this all about?” Kimi made a gesture with his hand, indicating to take in the entire room of the restaurant. Sebastian blushed even harder, entwining his hand with Kimi's one across the table as he hold onto him dearly.

“Tuletko miehekseni?” Sebastian blurt out almost stumbling across the words, Heikki had taught him for weeks. Kimi gaped at him, eyes wide and Seb started to bit on his bottom lip nervously. He had ruined it, hadn't he? Oh god, he wished the earth would swallow him right here and now, ripping him off his chair.

Kimi tried to find his words but instead got up from the chair and flung himself around Sebastian's neck, pressing him as close to his chest as possible. As he mouthed a heartbreaking “Joo!” in his ear, before kissing him hard. Silent tears were rolling down Seb's cheeks knowing Kimi would be forever his.


End file.
